Power Rangers: Code Lyoko
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: What do you think of think idea?
1. Chapter 1

This will be the last change, I promise, it's just while reading reviews for this idea, I had an idea that I just had to implement.

* * *

Two years after they defeated X.A.N.A. in the virtual world, the Lyoko Warriors, are faced with a new challenge as X.A.N.A. is once again rearing its head only this time … X.A.N.A. has managed to escape the supercomputer and is now in the physical world. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Rian (yes the same Rian from "Rian: Code Lyoko") must now once again battle for the fate of humanity. What's the difference? The Lyoko Warriors must now battle in the real world as the Power Rangers: Lyoko Warriors!

(Insert theme song.)

* * *

In this version of Code Lyoko, Jeremy is still the team's tech guy and team coordinator, Aelita is the Pink Lyoko Ranger, Odd is the Purple (to replace blue) Lyoko Ranger, Ulrich is the Red Lyoko Ranger, Yumi is the Yellow Lyoko Ranger, and William is the Black Lyoko Ranger, and Rian is the Green Lyoko Ranger. Even though the team is now fighting differently, each still has the weapons and powers they had on Lyoko: Aelita still has Creativity, her wings, and Energy Field, Odd still has his laser arrows, Shield, and Foresight, Ulrich still has twin katanas, Super Sprint, Triangulate, Triplicate, and Fusion, Yumi still has her fans and Telekinesis, William still has his giant, two-handed sword, and Super Smoke, and Rian still has control over the elements. Rian is a special case, the Lyoko Warriors only possess their powers when in range form, so as a Ranger, Rian can manipulate the elements, but as a human, Rian cannot control the elements but still has his magick.

When they "power up" as Rangers, they cry: "Virtualization *Colour* Lyoko Warrior". Then imagine how, in the series, they would materialize in Lyoko but their Power Ranger armor virtualized over their body: starting with the digital outlined followed by the formation of details (suit size, colour, patterns, etc) before "zapping" into solidity. As for their Zords, they're manifestations of their Lyoko characters (in animal form either magical or non-magical): Aelita's is a Fairy, Odd's is a cat, Ulrich's is a cheetah, Yumi's is a Kitsune, William's is a tarantula (ironic considering William was afraid of spiders in the series, according to his Wikia page), and Rian's is a Phoenix (as Phoenix are considered elemental birds). Together, as a Megazord, they transform into a winged ninja warrior.


	2. Morphing Sequence

"Ready," asks Ulrich, raising his left arm as his team mates line up beside him as brothers and sisters-in-arms and he press-and-holds the "mode" button of the watch resting upon his wrist before it transforms (similar to how a Cybertronian transforms in the films) into his morpher.

"Ready," they cry following the same pattern before placing their thumbs to their morphers to allow them to gain a scan of their thumbprint before slapping the button that popped up upon each successful scan.

* * *

"Virtualization Black Lyoko Warrior," cries William as, the power now unleashed, his body was bathed in light.

William could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with white numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer William," could be heard as William's body became digitized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the male.

"Scan William," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with a phaser and small, twin daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of black electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid black while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found and the design punched into the plate appeared to be the pincers of a spider poised for the attack as a large silhouette, consisted of black, reflective glass, stretched across the "face" with eight, four on each side, "legs", four bent upwards and the final four bent downwards, completing the appearance of a creeping spider. Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich black, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were silver while in the center of the chest pad was a white coin with the symbol of Lyoko etched into the metal. Finally, with another flash of light, a great, hunking blade was formed before dropping into the warrior's waiting hands.

"Stealthy as a spider… Black Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"Virtualization Blue Lyoko Warrior," cries Odd as, the power now unleashed, his body was bathed in light.

Odd could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with blue numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer Odd," could be heard as Odd's body became digitalized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the male.

"Scan Odd," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with a phaser and small, twin daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of blue electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid blue while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found and the design punched into the plate appeared to be the fangs of a canine poised in mid howl as a large silhouette, consisted of black, reflective glass, stretched across the "face" with four, two on each side, "whiskers", completing the appearance of a dog. Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich blue, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were white while in the center of the chest pad was a purple coin with an "O" etched into the metal. Finally, upon each arm where pads Odd knew would generate his shields and, in each grove of the gloves, between the fingers, were small, slightly raised, half cones where he also knew his laser arrows would blast from.

"With the might of a wolf… Blue Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"Virtualization Yellow Lyoko Warrior," cries Yumi as, the power now unleashed, her body was bathed in light.

Yumi could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with yellow numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer Yumi," could be heard as Yumi's body became digitized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the female.

"Scan Yumi," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with nine small daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding with cups to hold her breasts, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of yellow electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid golden yellow while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found and the design punched into the plate appeared to be the fangs of a fox poised in mid bite as a large silhouette, consisted of black, reflective glass, stretched across the "face" with eight, four on each side, "whiskers", completing the appearance of a fox. Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich golden yellow, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were white while in the center of the chest pad was an orange coin with a "K" etched into the metal. Finally, with another flash of light, two folded weapons were formed before dropping into the warrior's waiting hands before she sheathed them in two holsters that had appeared with her weapons.

"With the spirit of a kitsune… Yellow Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"Virtualization Green Lyoko Warrior," cries Rian as, the power now unleashed, his body was bathed in light.

Rian could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with green numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer Rian," could be heard as Ryan's body became digitized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the male.

"Scan Rian," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with a phaser and small, twin daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding with a raised area on his back, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of green electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid green while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found and the design punched into the plate appeared to be the tail-feathers of a great bird stretched in mid flight as a large silhouette, consisted of black, reflective glass, stretched across the "face" with twelve, six on each side, "feathers", completing the appearance of an avian. Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich green, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were white while in the center of the chest pad was a cerulean blue coin with an "O" etched into the metal. Finally, with another flash of light, a large, circular disc (similar to the discs in the _**Tron**_ films Rian remarked) was formed before dropping into the warrior's waiting hands before he reached back to snap-lock it onto the raised area on his back.

"Fierce as a phoenix… Green Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"Virtualization Pink Lyoko Warrior," cries Aelita as, the power now unleashed, her body was bathed in light.

Aelita could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with pink numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer Aelita," could be heard as Aelita's body became digitized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the female.

"Scan Aelita," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with a phaser and small, twin daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding with cups to hold her breasts, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of pink electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid pink while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found as what appeared to be stereotypical "fairy wings", consisted of black, reflective glass, were unfolded across the "face". Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich pink, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were white while in the center of the chest pad was a silver coin with a "Y" etched into the metal. Finally, upon her gloves were pads that Aelita knew would generate and safely hold her Energy Fields.

"With the grace of a fairy… Pink Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"Virtualization Red Lyoko Warrior," cries Ulrich as, the power now unleashed, his body was bathed in light.

Ulrich could now be seen standing alone in a stiff pose, the background black with red numbers, letters, and other data shooting from one spot to another in a vast army.

"Transfer Ulrich," could be heard as Ulrich's body became digitized with the markings of a full body suit swarming the male.

"Scan Ulrich," came next as the data of the background now converged and soon boots were emerging along with gloves, shin padding, genital padding, a utility belt armed with a phaser and small, twin daggers, shoulder padding, chest and back padding, and a helmet.

"Virtualization," came the final command as, along with currents of red electric bursts, the uniform "zapped" into physical form and gained the final details: the helmet was now solid red while, on the face, a small plate of silver was embedded where the mouth would typically be found and the design punched into the plate appeared to be the fangs of a feline poised in mid roar as a large silhouette, consisted of black, reflective glass, stretched across the "face" with six, three on each side, "whiskers", completing the appearance of a cat. Though the actual spandex of the suit was a rich red, the gloves, boots, belt, and pads were white while in the center of the chest pad was a golden coin with an "L" etched into the metal. Finally, with another flash of light, two slim blades were formed before dropping into the warrior's waiting hands before he sheathed them into the two sheaths upon his back that materialized along with his twin katanas.

"Fast as a cheetah… Red Lyoko Warrior!"

* * *

"United we stand…," states William.

"In defense against X.A.N.A…," adds Odd.

"And it's evil…," replies Yumi.

"We promise to fight…," tells Rian.

"For humanity and the…," says Aelita.

"Good of the Earth," finishes Ulrich.

"Power Rangers," all six cry together as, behind them, six clouds of colour: black, blue, yellow, green, pink, and red, blast into the air followed closely by a small explosion of flames. "Lyoko Warriors!"


End file.
